


onion

by PersonifiedHanahaki (vinndetta)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, internal study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/PersonifiedHanahaki
Summary: onion. what's it to you?





	onion

**Author's Note:**

> a tribute to my friend. 
> 
> 9-16-98 to 7-13-15.
> 
> xoxo

onion.  
you see the layers in your hand  
crumbling away as they drop to your feet  
you start to shake  
is it out of fear? pity? anguish?  
you think it just might be all of them  
all at the same time

onion.  
the layers of it are deep within you  
past your skin, your muscles, your bones  
it's the parts of you that you can't forget  
it's a part of your past  
no matter how many layers there are  
they all represent a part of you

onion.  
it's before everything happened  
before events changed you in a flash of lightning  
before the hurricane left you the lone survivor  
stranded in a world that you don't remember  
you don't recognize anyone, anything, any place  
stranded in a world that you can't remember  
you're lost within yourself

onion.  
you let the thing waste away in front of you  
some kind of representation of yourself in a way  
tears drip onto the layers that have already fallen  
each part of you is there  
you unveil yourself, pulling off each layer  
of the past that continues to tear you into pieces  
despite everything, all that you've gone through  
each layer is inexplicably you

onion.  
you let all your memories consume you  
the bad, the good, it's all there  
each layer forms a part of you, your life  
that you cannot erase  
you want to forget, forget, forget  
but you can't forget all the wrong  
all the wrong that's been done to you  
because it still hurts

onion.  
you see the layers in your hands  
and you let the thing crumble  
as the tears fall down  
as you let yourself  
remember

onion.


End file.
